The Fifth Element 2: Earth's Last Chance
by violet123
Summary: It is a story about struggling teen with supernatural powers, and keeping his power under control.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A Fired Teacher

Rays of light shined on Louis's face; slowly he opened his iced blue colored eyes and it was a sunny day in Fullerton, California; the sun was out greeting the new day. Looked around to glance at the clock radio for the time, "Its 7:45 oh shit I'm late for first period!" Louis exclaimed angrily jumping out of bed and reaching for his clothes that he picked up last night in case something like that would happen, after he slipped into his black slipknot shirt and tight emo pants he ran into his bathroom and brushed his teeth and combed his neck length silky black hair and ran out to the living room downstairs and out the door. Louis was in his junior year, he had become quite the student, in the middle of his sophomore year he had to transfer into an alternative school to make up his missing credits because of all his ditching and declining grades that semester but now he got his act together, no ditching and nothing below a "B". He raced his mom to her truck because it was ten minutes until 8:00 and class started at 8:05 and they still had to pick up his friend Nicole Nickeson, she was one of Louis's best friends in the world and her mom had asked him a long time if his mom could give Nicole a ride to school every day and Mrs. Navarro told him to tell Mrs. Nickeson that it was alright with her.

When the blue Toyota Tacoma pulled up at Nicole's drive way, Nicole was already outside and ready to go, she climbed in and greeted them happily and asked what took them so long, Louis explained to her what happened, "My stupid clock radio was unplugged and my alarm didn't go off to wake me." He said still pretty pissed at himself because he unplugged it so he could plug in his laptop so I could recharge as he typed his essay for his U.S History class. When they pulled over at the school's student parking lot Louis's cell phone vibrated and he flipped opened it to see what was up and he saw on the little screen that he had received a text message from his boyfriend Barrett Finch who had by the way been a senior at the time, they were a gay couple openly for about two months. Barrett was a well build guy, he had light brown hair and nice pretty brown eyes that caught Louis's attention but it wasn't all about looks, the thing that caught Louis in Barrett's spell was his personality, he loved how Barrett was funny and fun to be around with and romantic when the occasion called for it but also because he could be serious and caring about people and even strangers. Where they met was at their period class, they were being measured for their tuxedoes for the big winter concert later that week, after Louis was done being measured he walked to the side of the rail and saw Barrett playing with the baby of one of the women that were measuring us, he liked how he made the baby laugh and they way that he laugh with joy also, he could see that some day Barrett was going to be a good father and he'd liked to see his child grow up and find out if he'd or she'd turn out as their father. From that moment he realized that he loved him right then.

He read the text message in his mind slowly so he wouldn't miss a single word, it said "Hey where are you? School is going to start any minute!" Louis replied to the message saying that he was already at the student parking lot and that he should meet him there since they both had U.S History together. After they got out of the car and said goodbye to Mrs. Navarro, they waited for Barrett at the student parking lot which it was crowded by cars, "Louis!" Someone yelled out his name and Louis turned and saw Barrett sort of jogging towards him and Nicole, "Hey." Louis hugged him warmly, "Hi Nicole." He greeted her too as she stood there beside them without someone to hug, "Hi," She greeted back "you guys are such a cute couple" she smiled. They walked out the parking lot and went on school grounds, they went on the school's quad where all the kids would hang out before school started, "Oh look I see Maribel, and I'll see you guys later?" Nicole said and Barrett and Louis nodded, "Okay, see you guys later." She excused herself and made her to the library after Maribel Garcia, "Finally I got you all to myself." Louis said smiling at Barrett as he had a smile across his too, "Oh really? Are you planning seducing me?" Barrett teased as pulled Louis closer to him, "Only if you promise to seduce me first." Louis answered him sexually, "Oh I will." Barrett agreed as he leaned forward to kiss him sensually. There relationship wasn't built on sex but they liked making each other all hot and bothered because they knew they couldn't had sex until both of them were ready for such a big step. As they're lusty kissed processed until suddenly the bell rung letting the student body know that it was time for first period, they walked to their first period class holding hands and cuddling like they always did every morning of a school day.

During U.S history Barrett and Louis sat next to each other sending notes to one another, they would write how much they loved each other and asked what were they're plans for weekend to see if they could go out on dates or do something with each other, they normally went to the movies and sat in the very back make out once everyone was out of the theater because the movie was over. Last July they went to see the movie called "Ultra Violet" it was an action flick, they decided to make out once everyone was out theater so they could show their affections to one another because last time they did that in public in the movies two guys from school were bothered by them kissing and they started calling the names and throwing hpopcorn until Barrett got frustrated by their immature behavior and decided to get up and beat the crap out them and he did, they all four of them got kicked out of the AMC for a month because of the rough housing. Barrett passed a note to Louis as Mr. Secoda was showing us slides on the projector on the white board, Louis unfolded the note and just he started to read it Mr. Secoda snatched it out his hands and took a glance at it and said, "Do you have something you want to share with the class Mr. Barrera?" He asked Louis and he shook his head nervously as he tried to swallow in the humiliation but some how he couldn't his throat was too dry and his saliva dried up half way, "What do you think class? Should I read out loud?" He announced at the students and everyone cheered and yelled yes. As Mr. Secoda read out loud the note Louis felt that he was getting warmer and warmer by the second he glimpsed at Mr. Secoda and suddenly there was no noise, he felt like he was deaf but he didn't care he just focused on his hatred for Mr. Secoda, he felt this power surging through him and his hearing came back, he could Mr. Secoda laughing with note still in his hand and Louis have him a dirty look and as he did that the note suddenly self combusted in Mr. Secoda's hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 another Teacher Taken Care Of

Mr. Secoda caught fire; he screamed and screamed for help as a student ran to get the fire extinguisher to turn off the fire on Mr.Secoda's chest. The fire was turned off but Mr. Secoda was badly burn, his got extremely burnt and his hair burnt away. When the ambulance got there Mr.Secoda was on the ground because he couldn't stand the burns, and once they stuffed in ambulance Louis was still shocked that that had just happened in front of him but the question that kept running through his mind, "Was he responsible for Mr. Secoda getting almost burnt to a crisp?" He couldn't ease his mind but he knew that was impossible, no one could set someone on fire with their minds, "Or could they?" He thought to himself but he decided that it was simply impossible that he should just put it behind him, "Besides Mr. Secoda was playing with fire and if you played with fire you are guaranteed to be torched." He said in his mind and smiling on the outside.

When lunch came mostly everybody was talking about the "Incident" that happened to poor Mr. Secoda, girls were whispering each others ears and guys were saying how cool it was that Mr. Secoda got hurt because they hated him so much. Louis and Barrett, Anna Pandell were sitting in their favorite lunch table by the baseball field and they all ate their lunch except He was still pretty shaken up about Mr. Secoda, all that screaming Mr. Secoda did took away his appetite, "What's wrong? You've hardly touched your lunch." Barrett said concerned as he rubbed his hand over Louis's stomach, "I'm just not very hungry that's all, I mean seeing someone being burnt alive does that to you." Louis replied looking at Barrett, "I know. But it's best not to think about it," Barrett suggested leaning Louis's head on his shoulder for comfort, "All this time wishing for something horrible to happen to Mr. Secoda being so heart in account others feelings, I feel terrible." Anna answered regretful as she looked at them shocked, Louis felt ashamed because he felt that Mr. Secoda received what he deserved. A few minutes the bell rung for the sixth period to begin and for all students to clean after themselves and head to their classes. Anna said goodbye to them because they didn't have the same class and also because after sixth period was over everyone goes home, Barrett hugged Louis, "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked looking into his iced blue eyes for an honest answer, "Yes, I'm fine. I'll call you when I get home." Louis replied to him as he ran his fingers in Barrett's hair, "Alright." Barrett kissed him and then went their separate ways, Barrett headed home because he had no sixth period since he was a senior, technically he needed go home after fifth period but he enjoyed having lunch with Louis and Anna.

As Louis entered in his theater class and headed to his seat he was interrupted by Rafael Barajas, he stepped in his way to say greet him, "Hi." He answered back to him annoyed, Louis did not like Rafael at all because he would come in between Anna and him and that really pissed him off because he didn't like sharing Anna with such a poser, "So have you talked to Anna lately because when ever I like call her she is never home and also I've noticed that she's not around school." Rafael asked him out forward, "Gee I wonder why?" Louis said sarcastically as he put his back pack down underneath his chair, "What?" Rafael asked because Louis mumbled, the truth was that Anna found Rafael annoying so when ever he would call her house she would check her caller ID to make sure who it was but if it was him than she wouldn't answer the telephone but sometimes Mrs. Pandell would answer the phone when he'd call, she would ask Anna if she wanted to talk to him but her answer was always the same "No", so Mrs. Pandell would make excuses like, "Oh honey she's taking a shower she'll have to call you back." That one usually made him call the following day. "Oh she told me to tell you that you're so fucking annoying and to stop stalking her!" Louis lied angrily as Rafael's jaw lowered in shock, Louis took a breath and replied, "I'm just kidding, she told me to tell you that their phone is out of order and their getting it fixed so you shouldn't call even if it sounds like it just rings." Louis lied again but this time planning to keep what he said and Rafael nodded disappointed, "I think Anna's his only friend…what a fucking loser…oh well what's done is done." Louis said inside his mind as he saw Rafael walking away to his seat. The class had begun and Mrs. Klein was showing us the parts of the stage because we were going to be tested on this following Friday and we had to learn every part of the stage or otherwise we wouldn't be able to pick a partner for a scene and of course it had to be assigned by Mrs. Klein, Louis hated Mrs. Klein much more than Mr. Secoda and he wished that she had gotten burn along with Mr. Secoda, Louis couldn't hold in his laughter so he let it out for the whole class to hear, just the thought of them burning brought laughter into his mind, "Mr. Barrera do you mind telling the class what is that you find so funny that you have interrupt my lesson to make time for you to waste time giggling?" Mrs. Klein asked him in bitchy tone, he wanted to tell her that he was laughing in the case that he found her burning with Mr. Secoda hilarious…no genius, "Oh um…." Louis couldn't make out the words for a good lie, "Look we don't have time for your stupidity so next just keep your mouth shut!" Mrs. Klein snapped and then she turned and faced the board, "Bitch" Katie cussed Mrs. Klein in the behalf of him, he turned to see her next to him and he tried keep in his laughter but he couldn't he laughed for Mrs. Klein to hear him, "That's it I'm filling you out a referral for you!" Answered angrily as she took a seat in her desk and started filling the form, he felt that feeling again, he went deaf and started to get warmer and all he focused on was the snow glove directly below Mrs. Klein face, his eye sight sudden zoomed in at the snow glove like a digital camera and suddenly the snow glove shattered stabbing Mrs. Klein with broken glass in her face, she screamed in terror and pain because some of the glass had stabbed inside her eyes, blood ran down her face and everyone freaked out and a student went outside of the class to get help.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 a rude awakening

Another ambulance was called to Fullerton High School, Mrs. Klein wouldn't shut up she kept screaming in pain, Louis wished she would have been caught on fire just like Mr. Secoda at least he was a little quieter. School was dismissed early in a count of the other "Incident", Louis felt conscience free because he felt he wasn't responsible for the freaky coincidence that occurred today, first Mr. Secoda and then Mrs. Klein gets it, "Am I causing these weird occurrences? Do I have this ability that ends up hurting the people that I hate…Nah?" He reassured himself as he walked to the bus stop with Nicole, "I can't believe two teachers got hurt today in just one day!" Nicole said to Louis a little bit freaked out, "Yeah and I was there witness both of them." Louis answered stiffly as he thought back, that feeling he felt when Mr. Secoda read his note from Barrett out loud to the whole class, he felt angry and full of rage maybe these accidents are triggered within him… maybe he had the gift to create fire out of nowhere with his mind and maybe he had "Telekinesis" the ability to move or shatter things with his mind. He then realized that he had put two people in the hospital in the case of his controllable anger and rage within him.

When the bus arrived they both climbed in and took a seat next to each other, Louis took the window seat. The bus drove off and Louis looked outside and thought that he'd put these so called powers to the test, he thought back at Mr. Secoda's laughter and how he made fun of him and then suddenly he felt stronger and than those other times that he felt the feeling, he looked outside, a road filled with cars he focused on a truck with a cargo of helium tanks his vision zoomed in at the tanks and out of nowhere the tanks exploded making every car in the surrounding flying in mid air, "Oh my god!" Louis yelled pretty freaked out "I did do those things…" everyone the bus turned to look at the exploding cars because the first explosion made them get caught on fire also.

When Louis got home he admittedly went to his room, locked the door and turned on his television to see the news. He turned to channel 9, a reporter was standing ten feet away from the tragedy, "I'm here in Fullerton, California when helium tanks just combusted causing major mayhem…our sources tell us that there are no survivors…twenty five people have lost their lives." The reporter said and Louis turned off the T.V. rapidly not wanting to hear more, "Oh my god what have I done…I've killed innocent people…but I didn't mean to." He talked to himself trying to convince himself of his innocence in all of this, he climbed his bed and laid on it scared, crying in tears, he cried himself to sleep.

He had a rude awaking, he was woken by the sound of his cell phone ringing, he pounced scared hoping that he dreamed the whole entire day but he didn't it really had happened, "Hello?" He answered sobbing, "Louis? What's wrong?" Barrett asked him concerned as waited for a response, "Nothing I'm fine…"Louis didn't continue as he wrapped himself in his blanket, "Do you want me to come over?" Barrett asked kind of insisting, "Could you really? I really need you right now." Louis replied sobbing, "I'm on my way!" Barrett said to him ending the phone call. As he waited for Barrett he ran down stairs to the kitchen to fetch some candles so he could use them for light instead turning the lights and causing more global warming, he raced back to his room and lighted a match being really careful not to trigger his power burn the whole house down but he was interrupted by the doorbell, "that must be Barrett." Louis said running down stairs and opening the door to let him in. When Louis opened the door Barrett automatically hugged him and asked him what was wrong and Louis answered, "Nothing." Leading him up to his room. When they entered the room Louis turned on the lights, "It's a bit chilly in here." Barrett announced rubbing hi arms to keep warm, "Yeah. Can you help me light theses candles?" Louis asked Barrett feeling stupid because he didn't want him to think that he couldn't figure out how to turn on a match and the set the wick of the candle on fire, Barrett lit five red candles and pink ones too. They lay on Louis's bed; his arms were around Louis tightly. They kissed and cuddled, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Barrett asked him looking into his blue eyes, Louis nodded. They took each others clothes off, Barrett kissed his skin and then Louis did the same. As they made love Louis was starting to feel this feeling it was more out control than in control, then he turned to looked at the candles around them, they were melting rapidly as if they placed next to a opened fire but Louis didn't want Barrett to stop the pleasure so he just watched the candles melt away, later as they still went on it Louis started to smell something burning he looked up and saw Barrett face, you can tell that he was enjoying it, he was too but something was burning so he looked up and saw Barrett again but the he looked behind him and saw the roof starting to catch on fire so he pushed Barrett off of him and the fire faded away, "What's wrong? Am I being too rough?" Barrett asked worriedly, "No…it's just that my mom is going to be home soon so you'd better go." Louis lied putting on his clothes back on. They walked down stairs together, when they got to the door they said goodbye and Barrett left.

Louis went upstairs to his room to make his bed from all the sex, "Great I can't even have sex without burning the whole house down." He said disappointed and then he fell asleep after all that sex on his bed that night without using the bed sheets.


End file.
